In distributed computing systems, such as one supporting collaborative practices including, for example, financial services and electronic payment transactions, events arising within one distributed partner's environment may be significant to other distributed partners. Events may be related to, for example, business processes, data synchronization, updating status of records, error conditions, etc. Thus, it is important that such distributed systems provide mechanisms for notifying such events to other partners within the distributed computing system. Existing distributed computing systems rely, for example, on file transfers or on polling application programming interfaces (APIs), etc. for computer server event notifications or calling partner APIs. However, these mechanisms suffer from high computing resource costs, delays and lack of security, and may be subject to changes in underlying APIs that force changes in other parts of the distributed system.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for providing transmission and registration of computer server event notifications between disparate systems that are efficient, secure and scalable.